


blood (is thicker than water)

by phantomtwins



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomtwins/pseuds/phantomtwins
Summary: "I thought you would be happy to see your brother again."
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	blood (is thicker than water)

**Author's Note:**

> turns out i got so content starved that i wrote my own fic on the twins. enjoy. (o!ciel is referred to as astre here)

Things were odd after Ciel returned. 

It wasn't like before, before everything that happened, before they were separated forever. It also wasn't like after Astre returned, alone apart from the pitch black butler that accompanied him. 

That was a time of silence and freezing cold. Sebastian felt more like a lack of presence than someone in the room with him. This changed as time went by, the boy grew more accustomate to having the demon around, even going so far as to like him. Sebastian wasn't here now, in the room with him. 

Astre was alone in their master bedroom. The bed felt so much bigger than him and rare were the times he felt as small as he did now. 

He missed Sebastian. Missed his irony and sarcastic attitude, missed the rooted trust he had in him.

When Ciel entered the bedroom he seemed much more energized than when he left. His blue eyes shining bright with a pride that Astre couldn't seem to replicate no matter how hard he tried. 

On his brother's left shoulder laid a pale hand with long black fingernails. Astre looked up to the tall man standing over Ciel, a few strands of his long hair falling over his brother's fragile body and he felt disgust. He was unsure if it was towards Undertaker or the poor imitation of his brother, but it was there.

"He got his intake of blood. It should be enough to keep him through the night." The older man spoke, and his voice struck all the wrong nerves on Astre's body, giving him chills. "If anything happens, call for me." 

Astre didn't trust him one bit, and it hurt him somehow to know Sebastian wasn't close enough to provide him a sense of safety. The man was still on the manor, very alert in case anything came to pass, but Astre still felt alone, in the hands of enemies.

It didn't seem right that the Undertaker could spend all that time with Ciel when Sebastian was limited to his own bedroom. Granted, Ciel had a pure look of hatred in his eyes when he saw the demon. But Astre had one of disgust and despise everytime he saw Undertaker, so he guessed it was only be fair.

It felt even worse when before the man left he spent a few seconds caressing his brother's face, looking at him as if he were his most prized possession. 

It was disturbing.

Astre didn't want to share a bed with Ciel, or rather Ciel's corpse. That wasn't his brother. His brother was dead. The boy in front of him was nothing more than one of Undertaker's doll, a bizarre experiment with the little that remained from his brother. Nothing but a mere shadow of what he used to be, the twin that he loved, that he shared a connection to.

This boy could never be what Ciel once was to him.

Maybe he was so keen on repeating this on his mind, so he wouldn't build false hope. It wouldn't have a happy ending regardless, it never did. He couldn't have him taken from him again, not again. 

Undertaker let a breathy laugh whilst looking at Ciel, then gazing at Astre before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Astre still felt small, so much smaller now that Ciel was here. They were the same height, but the way Ciel carried himself made him look so much taller and powerful. Perhaps because he had something inside him that Astre could never replicate, no matter how hard or for how long he pretended to be him.

"What's wrong, Astre? You look pale." His brother asked, as if his own voice were talking back to him. It felt weird hearing it after three whole years, but then again it wasn't exactly as it felt back then. 

Before all of this, even until his last moment, everytime they talked they were equals. Ever since he came back, Astre could feel a tone of superiority on his voice. In every move and every word, his fake brother had to establish that he was better than him, as if he didn't know that already.

"It was a long day." Astre responded, doing his best to correspond the imposing tone, but his voice still cracked at the start of the phrase. It gave him away, but Ciel already saw him as a weakling either way, he thought. 

As the boy came closer to the bed, he could see his fragile body, only covered by a nightshirt like the one he always wore. The white shirt made his brother look even whiter, and he was one to talk about Astre looking pale. 

Astre could see Ciel's veins, almost as if he was transparent. He thought about how inside his veins ran stolen blood, one that wasn't his, running on a body that was supposed to be long gone. His brother who crawled next to him in bed, who was but a corpse before all this, who was in a way still a corpse now.

Still the corpse raised his tiny arms. The inside of his elbows had some color, dark bruises from the needles used for blood transfusions. The corpse of his brother touched his hair and Astre looked inside his eyes and they looked so alive. Ciel looked more alive than Astre felt now.

"I thought you would be happy to see your brother again." His lukewarm fingers felt nice on Astre's hair and his words sent a pang of guilty through his heart.

"You're dead." Astre shot back without much hesitance.

"But I'm not. I'm right here next to you." Ciel approached him even more, their legs touching beneath the blanket. The boy wasn't freezing, but he felt a bit colder than he should be, colder than Astre's warm skin. "We're together again, Astre. I will never hurt you."

Ciel's hand moved from his hair to his face, caressing his cheek as if he was breakable or as if he really did care. His face was much closer as well, and Astre could almost spot the scar on his forehead, the same one all other bizarre dolls he encountered had. 

"And I will never let anyone else hurt you either." His tone was sweeter now, but that only made Astre hurt more and turn his head away, attempting to cease his brother's touch. "Oh brother, what did I do so wrong to receive such cold treatment? Did you want me gone that bad?"

"Please don't say that." Astre flinched at the words and Ciel moved the hand from his cheek to grab his brother's own. "How could you say that?" He was getting teary eyed, he couldn't remember last time he cried.

"Look at me brother. I'm here, I'm back and I'm not leaving." Now he raised Astre's hand and placed it on his own cheek. A few tears fell from the big blue eye of his mirror image. Only then did Ciel notice the eyepatch that still covered his other eye. It annoyed him that his brother didn't trust him enough to remove it before bed.

"Why are you still wearing this? We mustn't have secrets between us." His quick hands moved to unknot the eyepatch and Astre's hand lingered on Ciel's cheek for a mere second before falling to the blanket beneath them. 

He seemed bothered but he didn't fight back, letting his brother remove the accessory and place it further away on the bed. It did take him a few seconds to open the other eye, apprehensive of his brother's reaction to it.

Ciel looked at him with curious eyes, first noticing how lilac-ish it was, so different from his own, and only then noticing the pentagram. The seal of the devil who stole his soul. 

Ciel felt anger churning on his guts. Astre. His Astre, branded by such a disgusting beast, and right on his eye.

Astre felt the obvious change on the other's attitude. He couldn't blame him, but he felt threatened, nonetheless. "It's Sebastian's mark. He saved me, you know. I didn't have you, but I had him..."

"Don't you dare compare me to that dog. This mark means nothing, it will never mean anything as long as we are the same. Look into the mirror, he will never own you, not the way I do." He spoke in a possessive tone, sounding so different from before. "So you can tell your guard dog to leave, or I'll make him."

"You don't own me." Astre muttered before even making sense of the words his brother spat at him. The idea of him driving Sebastian away alone was absurd.

"But I do, in the same way you own me. You might doubt it, but this belonging reaches rather deep into me. I have no more power over you than you have over me." Ciel said, masking his anger to not frighten his brother as he reached to his cheeks once more and touched their foreheads together.

Astre didn't move away but rather lowered his gaze, avoiding his brother's. It felt untrue to believe he was at the same level as him in anything. There had been a reason as to why he spent these whole three years pretending to be him.

Ciel was powerful. Ciel was strong and determined, proud and brave, Ciel was loved and promised a bright future. Ciel was all the things Astre couldn't be.

But this was a different matter, for Astre could fake being many things and succeed, but nothing was quite as personal and important as their bond. Ultimately, Astre could achieve anything, anything but genuine affection of someone as precious to him as his brother. His resurrected brother who stood so close to him that he could feel his breath on his face.

"Don't look so surprised. You really have no idea how dear you are to me? Have you forgotten all those years we spent together already?" Astre lifted his gaze to find his brother's eyes much more emotional and kind than before. 

"It's okay that you made the wrong move, when you associated with that beast, when you had gone so far as to trust it. I'm back now. We only have each other in this world and so I refuse to let you go or give you away to someone who will end up destroying you."

"It's been so long... You weren't here, I-" Astre allowed the tears to flow out of his eyes, not wanting to hold back and bottle up his pain. Not now, not when he had gotten his twin back. 

"It's okay, silly. You don't need to cry. I'm not leaving you alone ever again." Ciel muttered with fondness as his brother continued to shed. 

It was only after a minute or two that Astre was able to calm himself down, breathing with more ease and leaning into Ciel even more, letting his body relax. He looked into his brother's eyes once more, through his own swollen and tired ones. There was so much love there, he couldn't help but smile a little, Ciel not sparing a second before his own smile grew larger.

When Ciel closed the small space in-between them it wasn't a calculated motion. He couldn't help it, it felt only right as their lips touched, Astre's were soft, wet with tears.

Ciel looked at him, to find his eyes wide from surprise. He didn't fight back, but rather pressed their lips further together as the surprise turned to apprehension. Ciel couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he parted his lips, Astre following his lead almost immediately.

They were both terribly unexperienced, but all that concerned them at the moment was the closeness and the good feeling that accompanied it. Astre's hands travelled from the blanket to Ciel's waist, searching for a way to get even closer to him.

Ciel's hand cradled Astre's neck, both the boys almost falling on each other. The older was the first to make a move, shyly licking the inside of his brother's mouth, bathing on the warmth he proportioned. It was intoxicating, even more so when the boy reciprocated. 

As their tongues mingled together it felt so good, and Ciel hadn't felt this alive ever since he returned. The kiss was slow and delicate, but the desperation behind it was obvious. Astre tasted like caramel and cinnamon, but Ciel's taste was one of bitterness and loss. It ached Astre's heart to feel it, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

As they parted for a second Astre's breath was so warm on his face and Ciel realized that his love for his brother matched his hunger. As much as he would never hurt him, the need to devour him in any or all the ways possible was so strong. 

Soon they were kissing once more, this time with much more passion. Touching their soft tongues so sloppily that droll ran down both their chins as the youngest soon started painting. Ciel himself took a deep breath and proceed to suck the saliva out of his brother's chin. 

"You look so good like this." Ciel said burying his face on Astre's soft neck. His skin was so fair, his warm blood pumping beneath it, it looked delicious. He placed his lips on the delicious conjunction and sucked, only to see his skin flush shortly after. He couldn't help licking it over and continuing to leave more marks.

"I missed you so." Astre's voice came out less like a whisper and more like a moan as his brother's warm tongue worked on his neck. When more moans followed he didn't fight them. "I was so lonely without you, Ciel. Every night I dreamt of you."

"You don't have to dream anymore." Ciel said into his neck, he could feel his lips moving at every word uttered, making chills run down his spine in such a wonderful manner. "From now on we'll spend every night together."

As Ciel lifts his head to start kissing him again Astre could feel his blood pumping harder everywhere. To his cheeks, his neck, enhancing sensitivity at every spot that he touched. However, the blood ran down as well as up, and only then he realized the ache the lack of touch brought to his nether regions.

Ciel likely felt the same since he was the one who shifted to lie atop his brother, legs in-between each other. As the kiss deepened the elder started humping Astre's leg, who did the same in response, moaning into the kiss.

"This feels so good, Ciel." Astre's voice was breathy, and it sounded so good to Ciel's ear. "You make me feel so good."

As they moved against each other the nightshirt slid up, making both of them feel each other's hard cock against their leg. It was sticky and messy and they'd feel guilty about it later but they both chose to put these thoughts aside because it felt so heavenly.

"You're so adorable, sound so good for me." Ciel muttered back in-between moans, once again with his face buried on his brother's neck. "You must taste so good."

Astre frowned at the words, wondering what exactly they had meant. It didn't help that the entire ordeal was only blurring his thoughts further, but then it occurred to him. The sucking on his neck, the constant need of blood for his brother to survive. Oh.

"You know, you can.. If you won't hurt me too bad..." The boy was shy despite their current situation, which only caused the elder to giggle and speak in-between kisses on his neck.

"I won't hurt you, it's just a tiny bite." Ciel spared him a tender look before said bite, causing butterflies on Astre's stomach. He couldn't help but curse himself internally for feeling like this specially towards his own brother. Of course the thoughts were subdued when Ciel's teeth sank onto his pristine neck. 

They weren't sharp or anything, but the boy applied enough pressure to break skin and Astre mentally called him a liar for saying it wouldn't hurt. But he wasn't wrong, it was unlikely it'd cause any real damage. 

The pain travelled fast from his neck to his dick, making him press in-between his brother's legs further. It felt good. The warmth from the puncture, the feeling of the hot blood leaving his veins, travelling his skin and being sucked right out by his brother's clever mouth.

"You taste so, so good, brother." Ciel said, lapping with eager at his wounds as if he could compare to a dessert. "You like this, don't you?"

Astre replied in a moan, and he wondered if he was being too loud. If anyone could hear them, if Sebastian knew. It was possible he did, and that only drove Astre farther toward the edge. Ciel however was already close enough. 

The delicious taste of his brother's blood, how pliant and easy he had been. He wondered if it was enough, if his devotion was deep enough, if it was only towards him.

"You belong to me. Say you're mine." Ciel pleaded in an aggressive tone. Astre didn't allow himself to think his response through. It wasn't a good time now that his brother sucked his blood and was visibly close to climaxing.

"I'm yours. I have always been yours." Astre answered with his eyes closed, incapable of looking on his twin's eyes. Despite that, the answered seemed to be satisfying, for Ciel came. The hot liquid spilling freely on their legs as the elder's movements came to a halt.

Ciel spent only a few seconds catching his breath before raising himself from his brother's body and kneeling on the bed with a mischevious smile. Before Astre had the chance to question what was on his mind, the elder threw the blanket that was over them aside to take a proper look at him.

Even though their bodies were the same, he looked so small then, his face blushed, perhaps from shyness of the whole situation. 

"You're beautiful." His words were sincere as he let one of his hands roam through his brother's body, only grazing his chest as he lowered his mouth onto Astre's thigh. He focused on the one he was humping, the one dirty with his own cum.

He looked directly onto Astre's eyes as his hand teased the boy's cock and he licked off all the fluid from his thigh. His twin's face was set ablaze, and Ciel couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It didn't take long for him to finish cleaning the thigh, and so he made sure to lick and leave a few sucks on the insides of Astre's legs as he moved towards the middle.

Astre could now see a little smudge of blood drying on the corner of his brother's mouth. His own blood. He didn't have much time to think about it for the boy sank his mouth on his cock, enveloping it whole. If no one had heard their moans, he feared someone might've had now.

"C-Ciel-" He didn't know what to say, too far lost in the pleasure of feeling his brother working thoroughly on his shaft, his soft and warm tongue licking his weeping slit eagerly. He had the fleeting thought his brother looked at him the same way Sebastian did sometimes, as if he was an entire feast.

The thought only caused him more pleasure, as odd as it struck him. He barely noticed when his hand allocated itself on his brother's head, encouraging him to continue, and he was so close. 

When Ciel abruptly stopped, Astre could start crying again, but what he had to say was brief enough. "Be a good boy, Astre. Let go for your brother." 

Astre couldn't think. Couldn't even attempt to hold back anymore and immediately as the warm mouth enveloped his small cock again, he released inside his brother's mouth with another loud cry.

As he rode the high, Ciel moved up, clashing their mouths once again. His twin's tongue filled with his own semen, it felt dirty but he couldn't bring himself to care. He refused to pay attention on anything that wasn't his brother or how good he made him feel.

The boys curled up against each other and Astre guessed this was nice. Weariness downed on him, eyes already closing. As the pale light of the moon shone on them, Ciel watched him closely with a loving gaze. It was nice for now. He could live like this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos or even a comment!  
> if you wanna leave any ideas as to what i should write next please send them, i plan to write sebaciel as well. you can find me at @sebaci3l on twitter.


End file.
